objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phuocphuc46/Archive 3
This is an archive of past discussions and messages. Please do not change it. To start a new topic or message, please do so on my current talk page. Bots? Meh, we needed them. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) He's Evil Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I only found things to attract users in coming to our community. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Not Evil (Reply "He's Evil") Phuocphuc is not evil What do you think, guys? Do you think he's evil or not? I think he is very nice guy Why? Because he does very good edits. He talks to people nice. He has a nice pony icon. Besides you can make him upset. 'Zingan Nice '(talk) 13:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Dude He's talking about a different person, which is Pen island123. Y'see, his little bro went into his account and said very immature stuff in chat. YLU misunderstood and thought it was actually Pen island123 himself, so he blocked him. Once he found out that about the whole brother thing, he unblocked him. I think. TheCarnipGaurdian811 (talk) 16:22, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :I understand that was the situation. However, I assume that you messaged me with this because I didn't unblocked him, and you are doing so I can. Lemme tell you why I didn't unblock him. First of all, he clearly states the reason of his account being hacked is that his younger brother knows his password. Later, in your message in your talk page, you stated that everyone in your family did. This is extremely unsafe, as his account could be hacked in any moment, by anyone. (I assumed that he didn't change his password after that incident). Second of all, the block wasn't made by me, so I would and will unblock him, only after I investigate the real situation. Unfortunely, I didn't have times to do it. 06:43, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Pp46, I already unblocked Pen island123, so I guess I'll block him again for now. Until you investigate the situation, as you can see I also don't want to be too soft on people it'll be an advantage for everyone Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Since his "older brother" confirmed it was an accident, I will for this and only this time, trust in good faith and believe that was what happened. However, if you spot him doing this once again, the chances that I believed that his account was being hack again will be from a little to none. 06:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay then Reply "Dude" Oh. Zingan Nice (talk) 13:55, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Don't Worry Bumblebee won't hate you, he'll kill you of course. Don't worry, just keep calm and make say your last words before dying :3 Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey People, guess what? I changed my password. So you don't have to worry anymore. Even my older bro doesn't know it. So yeah, everything is back to normal, and i learned my lesson of not showing my password to anybody.--Idek (talk) 04:19, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Good. That's all I have got to say. What, you want more? Nothing I said is more than 300 letters, you know. 12:33, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay You do have a point. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:41, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I've been thinking, since Object shows 200 was a friendly, mature and responsible user. Never causing any tantrum, what if I promote him to become a chat mod? Or any rights in your opinion. But if you think, he's just not ready yet it's fine. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:45, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :His personalities are perfect for a chat mod, or even for a staff. However, considering his inactivity on chat and, basically, nothing trying to be a bully, a moron or pants here but his uh,... let's just say his insiders he responsibilities just doesn't add up, thus somehow making me thinking that he probably wouldn't stand a minute with Bfdi is the best. Yes, I'm being a judger or something over here, but I just think that he isn't ready. Yet. 13:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Srsly I read your profile and it made me laugh, because I'll definitely miss you. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I hope you are still laughing, because it isn't about me, nor a joke. Welp, tbh I wasn't actually laughing. I found it a bit sad, tbh and I kinda missed you after your inactivity. So yeah, it's not like I'm gonna be laughing forever about this on your profile. Anyways, hopefully you could kinda come back during this New Year. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 02:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, we have different timelinezone, so you not seeing me is just normal stuffs. Second, I also edit on others' wikis, just for the sake of my boredom, and my lately depression. Also, my works in real are slowly stacking up, despite my hard works and times spent into the, so yeah. Don't Know, Don't Care NLG probably just said it because there's something in the page that says 'advantage' which there's nothing have to do with the camp and I never remembered say anyone would have an advantage in anything. So maybe just ignore him, I'll explain him later don't worry. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Pp46 First Method I'm wondering if we could unblock Arbi42gaming and he actually never requested to be blocked. Plus, if Arbi comes back AGGRESIVELY then I'll have to re-block him. I just had the idea to unblock him, to talk with him for a moment about swearing in the discussion board of Object shows. Plus I know Object shows 200 is just never gonna block Arbi from his discussion board anyway, maybe talking with him could help. I felt pity of Object shows having over 15 swear discussion messages on his discussion board, I wouldn't want to have 2,65 swear messages on my talk page, either. Just an option if you don't like it you could just tell me right away. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I woke up at 5 am just to answer this question. What discussion board? Where? Could you please be more inform? Umm… On Object shows discussion wall, right here : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYfII5DdW2P6mdJteXZIJRw/discussion :You should of said that it was his YouTube one, I thought it was the Wiki ones. Since it happened in YouTube, we will try the YouTube way first. Just report it. Or ask Object shows 200 to close the thread himself. 06:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Okay So I guess, I'm sorry. After doing that, I realized I made a big mistake. So I must ask, is it okay? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Im Sorry Aww… this year I probably had a breakdown. For no reason. Maybe because the pain Im currently suffering, which makes me act before thinking. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) About Arbi42gaming's user page Sorry for editing Arbi42gaming's user page but if I did, that's because the "die already" thing he put was offending me, can you remove it please? Illuminati is the best (talk) 12:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Please Feel free to contact me anytime. If there's something you have problems with and you wanted to share it with anyone else. I'll be there to listen and help make you feel better if not solve the problem. Remember, This unicorn loves helping everybody Request Arbi42gaming wants to be unblocked and I'd like to ask for your permission. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:09, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm not Inactive Don't worry, I'll try to be active the most I can Yah Apparently during my vacation I had no wifi to go on to this wikia, so I had to find other stuff to do (meanwhile holiday was great). So anyway I basically have a fixed schedule, not rly including here lel My signature is so bad and not denk --Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 12:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :What the hell you know was joking Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:46, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Heh About that fan-fiction that's not object-related, should we delete it? Or convert it to a blog post? Or just tell him to find a wikia suitable for this subject? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I think we should go with the first and third option. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay then, let's get hunting Don't Worry You didn't have to worry, I want to be thankful of you making those pages subpages! I didn't even know how, so I needed someone's help but you already made them to subpages! Thanks! I really needed your help. IS me the real Bfdifan444 i changed my username I changed my username remember please i am not impresionatin anyone Oops I realized that you were right, plagiarizing (finally I correctly spelled it) means stealing or copying someone's idea but… Bfdifan444 was just copying a little bit of which is just minor so… Yeah, I guess it wasn't stealing ideas after all. Sorry, I wasn't in a good mood as of now. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:25, February 18, 2016 (UTC) What??!!! What i did nothing bad and i got banned from chat this is outrage! When? When will i be unbanned? :12 more days. Inactivity I wasn't inactive, just busy and yet not made any edits recently. I'm still checking the Recent Wikia Activity. I'll comment or leave messages on other people's talk pages when necessary or/and if there's any news I'd like to tell. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Untitled section What if an image is not showing up? :Please add | between the files name and the images' captions. Example: File:1. Coiny.png|20 File:2. Leafy.png|20 Wow I'm impressed Phuophuc46, after all these years. You've been an admin and you've been active all the time and surprisingly was very friendly and humble. You give people warnings because of their mistakes and always make the right decision. Because of this, I think you really deserved Wikia Star rights or maybe VSTF. Phuocphuc46? Can I ask you a question,… I wondered if I could customize the background into a new background? It's kinda looking old and I want to change it to a more 'fan-fiction' background not a canon one. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:18, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Um, neat, sure. I guess you could dot why, since, you actually know how to draw,con computers, and I am stuck with real life, so,.. Could it be top of every page that says 'Object Shows Fanonpedia : For the object show community!' even if I did make one, I think that one looks best in the background. Okay Why did you kick BITB? Can I at least, have a reason? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:37, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Excessive capping, and spamming percentages into chat, and before that, an inappropriate video, despite the fact that I warned him 4 times and already kicked him 2 times before. Nothing Important Phuocphuc46, do you know. I'm the one who has posted a message on your wall the most times? I bet you didn't realized. I have no idea who posted the most messages on my wall, I think it's either RetroPineTree or… you :Probably myself, becuase I'm lonely. Are you a Brony? :3 -Lizzy The Tiger :Unfortunaley, yes. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:29, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Me too! Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:59, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :: You stalking moro.... omg plz plz plz make ur user page red nams r 2spookr4me ;-; m cri waaaaooo Diamondcup (talk) 21:38, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :But I thought I already did... Also, sorry sweatheart, didn't want to make you cry. (I want to make you suffers) Okay I wasn't honestly jealous, because I also don't want to gain attention, but I forgot to add the emoticon that is laughing which means I wasn't jealous, so… yeah… I was too lazy to add the laughing emoticon. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I was also joking about… the 'angry' thing it was actually supposed to be a joke. But somehow, I should have told you earlier before you commented. Hey Umm… Wat do you think of me now? How can I improve? And… yeah. I know I have been mean lately and turned from Suitcase to Kite to Tissue. I want to turn back into Kite again, but I also wanted to know how can I improve from who I am now. This is unicorn signing off Be like kite Phuocphuc46 I understood what you meant. Thanks and… I don't need the discussion with you but I sure will ask you to come if I have any more questions. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:33, March 9, 2016 (UTC) How Could You blog by Bfdifan444 I think we should cancel Battle 4 a best user, Bfdifan444 does have a point after all it isn't object-related and this is an object show community wikia, plus Peeradon is no longer active and takes very long to release 1 episode now, so I think it's enough reasons to cancel that. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:05, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I did delete it. I deleted it 2-3 weeksago(?). I actually first deleted it 7-9 weeks ago, but Bfdifan444 came into the chat and asked why Battle 4 a best user was deleted, and annoyed me to restore it. Agreeable. I also made a page so that users could put images in there and not have to spam in the comments to show off their pictures. Seems beneficial? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 08:41, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Can I? Actually can we both, come to chat again. I need to tell you something, some other people like this person shouldn't know. It's something I want to urgently tell… you… Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:10, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Lol Because i'm a lucky. ���������������������������������������� (talk) 17:49, March 13, 2016 (UTC) lol seyry i suck at commas and stuff xdddd can u plz maik ur user page cause red naims r 2spooky plz ;-; imd MCri waoisoia waaaisioooasasaaajsjjajaaaaaaabaaba "I cri when i'm free" ~your mem 19:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) by diamondcup (i gotta fix my sig) You But you got two lucky badges ina row too bruh lol ���������������������������������������� (talk) 20:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) HURRY UP PLS! We need to talk in chat, in PM pls! Pls! Pls! Hey Sorry, but uhh… I didn't explain them because the meaning is a swear word. So yeah that's about it. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:52, March 20, 2016 (UTC) there David in the newspaper coming to battle for dream island say sorry to me :What? Nonetheless, they are almost blank, they don't qualified to be a page. If you want them to be restored, fill them up with informations. If not, the will be considered useless to the mainspace. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :you cant i need it Dimorphdon (talk) 01:51, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Look, that page was empty (almost) you can't just beg people to restore it when you're gonna do nothing about it. Phuocphuc46's right BTW. Plus, considering you said that there's a reason to restore it, please give one right now. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:20, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Rules So… Infinityblade2005 and Vv cephei a agreed on having a rule where 'U can swear but not excessively and not towards another user'. I'm not allowed to choose if I want to have that rule or not, because I'm only doing this due to two random users begged for me to ask you if it's allowed. But the problem is if chat allows swearing than everyone will swear and may get out of control! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:35, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, no. If we let that happen, and a chat is going on without a mod, things could get bad, in half a minute. I mean, swearing once ever 5 ,I jets is fine, but again, why do you swear? Not first good thing, I presume. Also, it's a kid-friendly wiki, for gods sake, anonymous editing was disabled because fo that, people were swearing, the reason, mostly. So, no. Look I really don't want to get your contestants eliminated either, it's just that you didn't tell me eariler and I don't actually know what to do with your characters now since keeping them won't give me such a thing. I also won't be doing COIC anymore, after Season 5 it's over. It's just that, I'm sort of tired of COIC and I want to take a break from editing too. I don't even want COIC 5 to exist honestly, it's just people pleading for it to exist was just too much. Well, my point is that you can just tell me earlier. Plus I also don't expect you to pop up in my camp, I also thought you were busy and kept you until the merge then I made the desicion. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :BTW, since you're busy and all that jazz. I know I can't expect you to edit as much anymore. It's just that the reason I eliminated your characters is that there are nothing else to keep them for. So yeah, they are removed like you requested. Phuocphuc46 The swearing rule is still undecided yet… I need other ACTIVE admins to agree on this, so, should we ask Bumblebee and Cedricblocks? Or… should I just create a forum, where admins have to support to idea whatnot. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 03:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Should this be decided? After all, only a washed up bureaucrat and a user asked for it. Yeah, sure, whatever. Create a forum. Just for you know, I probably gonna avoid chat if the rule is accepted. UNBLOCK ME NOW unblock me im not going to vandalize anyone. i promise My Apologies Next time I'll be more careful… Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:58, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Aw i`m sad that BFDI is gone and the wiki has to close! Lancemoon (talk) 00:06, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Wait Okay, if you were totally being serious about the wiki closing down, at least give me time to put my large paragraphs somewhere else. I don't wanna lose them I care too much about my beautiful words. Btw im actually being serious right now Oh and if it was a joke then you totally got me. ���������������������������������������� (talk) 01:10, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Profanity I'm not using my bureaucrat rights to count on everything, it's just that… everyone's spamming and… ugh. No matter how many times I tell them. I never wanted to swear and I never even wanted to have to yell at them. But their constant spamming, irritates me. Anger management is a problem for me due to being pushed around often before, it's hard to calm down. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :You swore, however. After a short time after you recover your bureaucrat rights. And, well, maybe you actually tried to tell them one by one, at once, not actually tell them in the mainspace, becuase "it's April Fools". And well, it's a good thing that they are underages, cause this wiki will be the perfect place for you to move further into Wikia. Trust me, these guys aren't nothing for ya. If they can't handle a joke, don't try to continue it. I tried to tell everyone "the truth", and, well, looks like it's better when I do it. Maybe, it's best to not take all of the responsibilities for yourself, becuase in all elseness, you will always need someone's to back you up. Try to control your anger, go watch a MLP episode. Whatever. : Oh yeah, and watch out. You swore. : I'll watch out and yeah… I agree and I know how it feels when no one's taking it seriously. These underages sure are hard to manage aren't they? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:47, April 4, 2016 (UTC) About you blocking me from chat... When am I going to get unblocked?Retzyn (talk) 20:41, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Since I only meant to give you a warning, but you tempted me to give you a block, I'm going to unblock you now. I'm Back! It's Young Little Unicorn speaking, I'm back after my account got disabled after BFDI is the best said that he created the poll, say who made COIC 5 and X? Who made the demotion poll? I saw that I made it but my account was disabled until I got on for some reason after contacting staff and they'd fix the situation. I saw in the Demotion comments lots of people don't want me demoted but only you and I don't remember making those mistakes before. I won't even dare swear in front of my well users otherwise they will raid me for good. So basically WHAT HAPPENED? and WHO WAS THE ONE ON MY ACCOUNT? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:33, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Is this a joke? I won't tolerate it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't know After I confessed everything time to tell the reason. Cedric was promoted because she requested it and she seemed to be a better replacement since Bumblebee doesn't want bureaucrat rights. :.... I have MER to think that friendship was that strong. You let your feelings took over you. Hey, next time, might wanna thinking about something before you do it, alright? Don't be "they are a good user" on me, be "responsibility, possibilities, abilities and all of that stuffs". Wikia isn't, sadly, the place, for you to express your feelings to the fullest, and if ya do that, sometimes, it will make everyothing go to waste. Not that I'm saying Cedricblocks is a complete failure and shouldn't ever be an administrator, it's just that no one ever requested, and agreed for it to happen. Heh, might as well say this, you need to be a monster to be responsible on Wikia. However, in situations that need you to be one, and doing that won't make you one for the rest of your life. Your bonds with the other users? Heck, you can do whatever you want with them, but be real when they need you to be. This might be the time. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:21, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Does that apparently means that Cedricblocks should be demoted? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:42, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Joke? Okay I must admit it was a lie but never a joke. I wanted to lie to you because I want to start over and don't want you to think of me as a bad person. I really wanted to continue the conversation because I want you to forget to what I've done because I only unbanned myself to talk and if you remember then you'll probably hate me. I also don't like I said don't want you to see me as a bad person, because I'm not trying to be one. I also forgot talk pages were available sorry, it may seem unbelievable but yeah. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 10:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Heya. If you forget about the past, then you won't learn anything from it. It sure is good to move on, but that mistake, you must always take notes of it, even if it is exhausted. And, even if you try your best to do whatever you are doing, I will always see you as a bad person, in the past. Hey, I always hated you when you were your old self, your other old self, so the fact that you are a good person won't make a difference now, would it? It might relieve it a tad bit, but your old self, well, it will always be here. :Look why do you think I was a bad person? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:45, April 7, 2016 (UTC) AnimalFan I'll try to keep an eye on him for you. Sorry, I was quite busy lately but I'll try to be as active as possible. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:08, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :That's alright, you have things to do in real life too. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:04, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for understanding, but it's a pleasure helping :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:55, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, what was I doing? AnimalFan2015 (talk) 12:24, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know impersonating people's talk page messages and also stealing fanon content from others… etc? Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Y'know I sent a message on AnimalFan's talk page. It's an apology and I was hoping that he'd change for the great or good THIS TIME. Otherwise, taunting him doesn't sound like a bad idea But now, new users are starting to get annoying. Say, how is AnimalFan allowed to edit while still being blocked? That's weird. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) About FirebreakTemmie Sorry, I just can't stop harrasing him because I hate him so badly, but haven't you seen how he is a bad and racist user? I'll try strongly to stop, but it's hard! I promise. Illuminati is the best (talk) 16:23, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Up for Demotion I think the people up for demotion, is either Blockscedric, Beebumble and NightatSpongebob. But, lucky SpongeBob he's safe from demotion. The reason I decided to save this guy who joins night clubs : SpongebobAtNight : He's saved from demotion because even if I didn't get to know him much, he's shown with lots of responsibilities and is a nice user. I'm not saying that the nice user thing is valued much. Anyways, it's either the Bee that bumbles or the Blocks with the name Cedric on it. So the one saved from demotion was Cedric, meaning Bumblebee is my choice of demotion as of now and here's my reasons : Cedricblocks : She's saved because… well… she isn't that responsible and doesn't really… care for situations that happen in this wikia. I won't blame her for that, because she is also quite inactive and her time zones are the major problems. Bumblebee : Not saved sorry, because of inactivity and his time zone is also a major problem so I wouldn't blame him much for inactivity. Even when visiting, he doesn't seem to be as responsible as before. I guess that's all of what I have to say here. Tell me what you think! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:30, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Should you try to explain the reasons of this message? Pretty sure I didn't take part in your conversation about this. Some users are quite inactive and don't really have responsibilities and I want to demote some people. I also felt guilty for my choice without thinking about responsibilities. Plus Bumblebee isn't active anymore. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:27, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Lemme RE-DO MY MESSAGE AGAIN. Okay, so umm… I think we should demote both Bumblebee and Cedricblocks (I've changed my mind so pls) I'm feeling like they both don't seem to be as responsible as they were before and they both weren't as active. It's fine, I can leave a message on Cedricblocks' wall and she'll probably demote herself because she's easygoing? But first I need your approval of the demotion. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:36, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :None of the users have even gone inactive for more than one month. Sure, they won't help the wiki as much, but it's not like they are no longer sinigficant to the wiki. Bumblebee has only gone inactive for, er, 2 days? And the other has only gone inactive for 3 days. To be honest, that number isn't really a lot, or other word, enough to be demoted. Administrator just don't mean that they are easily to be replaced as Plantvszombiefanatic. They were administrators because they were meant to be one in the first place. It's not like they don't do anything to the wiki, sure, they didn't touched the "Admin" feauture, but they helped out a lot on the wiki. It's like saying that an admin who only changes emotes should be demoted. They also have feelings, and 2 days? I've seen people with 20 motnhs of inactive. I really don't want to hurt their feelings and I also don't want to waste all their hard-work effort. I just wasn't here long enough to actually know if they did anything just yet. So right now, I'll just ask if something's 'agreeable' because you know being here for only 7 months. Isn't enough. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) OMG like, you misspelled my name it's not Plantsvszombiefantic duh its plantsvszombiesfanatic lol. And you like, so totally messed up on dat signature :3 Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 22:38, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Should I? Should I clear all of the useless forums? If you approve of the idea, I'll only leave the ones that users are mostly interested and the ones that are important. I've seen most forums are outdated. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 08:08, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Even if they are old, you shouldn't delete them. They are like things that even if you don't use them anymore, they will still be there. Old forums are considered as "Archived", and anyone who comment on them will be given a warning or even a block, so deleting them aren't needed, because forums could contain some useful informations, and they are conversations of users, pretty much, so deleting them is unesscacery.